User talk:Generalao
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Generalao! Thanks for your edit to the Etrigan page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Kyletheobald (Talk) 06:33, October 27, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Parademon (New Earth) The article "Parademon (New Earth)" is about the Secret Six Parademon. For the Parademons in general, see Parademons. Also, please proofread. There is no article "Jack kirby", nor is there a "Gaile Simone" involved in DC Comics. And don't blindly copy from Wikipedia. I checked your contributions and they all required corrections - be it in language, or use of the template. If you don't know how the template works, feel free to ask. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 11:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Statistics Hey, I noticed you've added height, weight, eye and hair color stats to some characters. Hair color is generally acceptable to determine but please review the Statistics Policy before making more changes. These stats will be removed. Thanks. Kyletheobald 06:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Images -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Language I reviewed your edit to Johnny Witts (Earth-One), and I can't say I'm pleased. If you don't know English too well, that's okay, but do some research before saving. But as far as I know, every language has punctuation and capitals, and Gotham City is nowhere called "Gathom". In fact, the history section was so good it's a dead ringer you just copied it. Like before. So far, your edits have been too bad to be called a contribution to the site. Please take better care in the future. And again, use the Image template. It's there for a reason. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Images again -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Images . Please give images a sensible filename and use the Image template. If you don't know how it works, ask. If you still don't know it, don't upload images. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 07:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC)